


Her Princess Charming

by krimson_khaos



Series: Princess Charming AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Female Georgi Popovich, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Genderbending, Lesbian Katsuki Yuuri, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Victoria Nikiforova, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krimson_khaos/pseuds/krimson_khaos
Summary: Yuuri hates parties, they make her anxious. But after much heartbreak, her friend Georgie has finally found the one. Yuuri wants to celebrate with her, so she agrees to go to her bachelorette party.After a rather unpleasant episode with an obnoxious male stripper, a dashing silver-haired princess comes to Yuuri's rescue.Could this truly be happening to Yuuri? Was she about to embark on a fairytale of her own?





	1. Chapter 1

As she checked herself out in the mirror for the umpteenth time, Yuuri just heaved a resigned sign. It’s not that she didn’t look okay. On the contrary, for a girl who usually donned a casual style – even sweats, whenever she could get away with it – she looked quite cute. Yuuri was a pretty girl, after all. There was something about her soft features and her adorably large, chocolate eyes that made her all the more endearing.

Today, though, she had to make an extra effort, as the occasion demanded it. For today was her friend Georgette’s bachelorette party. And if Yuuri was honest with herself, it was the last place she wanted to be. She could only anticipate, with dread, all the stupid games, the penis-themed favors. So distasteful, honestly. And, worst of it all, the male stripper that no doubt, had been hired for most of the ladies’ enjoyment. _Certainly_ not Yuuri’s own.

The thing was, for the most part of her life, Yuuri had never acknowledged her own sexuality. The only thing she was certain of was that guys were a definite turn-off. But, growing up in a small, conservative Japanese town – where heterosexuality was the norm – it had never crossed her mind that maybe, just maybe, it was okay to feel attracted to girls.

When the realization finally hit, it had been such a liberating experience for Yuuri, but she wasn’t ready to share it with the world just yet. In fact, the only living soul – besides Yuuri herself – who was privy to this aspect of her life, was her best friend, Ngam-chit.

But really, it would have been near impossible for the Thai girl not to figure it out, judging from the way Yuuri’s jaw had nearly dropped to the ground last summer. They had gone to the beach together for the first time, and Ngam-chit just _had_ to strut her stuff in _that_ minuscule bikini, right in front of Yuuri’s eyes. Come on, give her a break! The girl was only human!

After that, it didn’t take much prodding from Ngam-chit’s part to realize the truth. But most importantly, to help Yuuri realize her heart was set on girls. Even though Ngam-chit herself was bisexual, the two of them had never gotten into a relationship. They just did some experimental kissing, mainly to sate Yuuri’s curiosity. But that was it.

The rest of her friends, though, had no idea. They just assumed Yuuri was shy and introverted. They weren’t wrong, of course. Her anxiety had a lot to do with that, after all. They just didn’t know the real reason why she always refused to go out with them to bars to hook up with guys.

 _You’ll be all right_ , Yuuri thought to herself, as she heaved a deep breath. _If it gets to be too much, you can just leave. Georgie will understand_. She reasoned, knowing she could, for once, use her anxiety to her advantage. They all knew she couldn’t deal with the bustle for prolonged periods of time, after all.

After one last cursory hair and make-up check, she got up from her chair and grabbed her bag. She also took a box containing a pair of rarely-used strappy high heels out of her closet, carrying it over to the foyer of her apartment. Reluctantly, she replaced her comfortable house slippers in favor of the sexy heels. Those would murder her feet in a couple of hours, she just knew.

* * *

For someone who rarely dolled up, it was no wonder she got all the heads turning when she finally got to Mila’s house, where the party would take place. The long-sleeved, floral top she was wearing looked absolutely delightful on her. It was snug around her petite bust, and more loose-fitting around her tiny waist and rounded hips. Such item would pass off as quite modest and unremarkable, if not for the sultry v-neck, which exposed her smooth, pale chest, helping accentuate it. It didn’t look scandalous, by any means; probably thanks to the high collar that circled her neck.

The heels, as uncomfortable as they were, helped elongate her graceful legs, which were contained within a pair of tight jeans. Yuuri would never admit it out loud, but she thought her ass looked quite delectable in these. She was normally self-conscious about her own appearance, even stating she was plain-looking at best. But even she was aware her _derrière_ was quite a powerful asset.

The makeup skills Ngam-chit had passed down to Yuuri had proven helpful as well, as she had managed to make her features pop out, especially those lovely eyes of hers. That fact was even more evident now that she was wearing contacts, instead of her usual blue-rimmed glasses. Her usually messy flop of hair was casually styled, with her choppy bangs kept out of her forehead for once.

“Yuuri!” Georgette rushed over to give her friend a hug. “You made it! And you look stunning!” She added, as she made Yuuri twirl around, while the rest of the girls loudly approved of her look.

“Thanks, Georgie,” Yuuri murmured quietly. Her cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink. It seemed like she would never get used to the praise, at least not regarding her looks.

Georgie was a sweet girl, really, and a close friend. The girl had been in so many disastrous relationships – and even worse breakups, worst of which was with her ex, André – that she couldn’t help but feel overjoyed for her, when she finally found the one. Her only problem was that she tended to be too clingy, to the point of obsessiveness, about people. But Yuuri knew better. She was just a hopeless romantic who was adamant about getting to live her own fairytale.

Now that she finally seemed to be on her way towards her happily ever after, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel happy for her friend. That was why she had been unable to refuse her invitation to her bachelorette party, or her wedding, for that matter.

Noticing only a few people had arrived, Yuuri sighed in relief. She’d chosen to get there early, so she didn’t have to deal with a massive crowd from the very beginning. She could probably just catch up with these girls, all of whom, thankfully, she already knew. Maybe sip a couple of drinks, and by the time the party really started, she would feel comfortably buzzed and eased into it.

Sure enough, more and more girls started filing into Mila’s house, many of whom she had never seen in her life. _How does Georgie even know so many people?_ Once or twice, her eyes drifted towards this or that girl. They were all looking so cute, after all. All dolled up and looking their best. Soon the question in Yuuri’s head shifted. _How does Georgie know so many cute girls? And why, pray tell, hasn’t she introduced me to them?_

Yuuri was sure at least some of them had to be lesbians, like her. At the very least bi. But she couldn’t be sure, since her gaydar seemed to be malfunctioning half the time. She only wished Ngam-chit were here to come to her desperate aid. But alas, she was out of town on a work-related emergency, much to Yuuri’s chagrin.

Some girls approached her, commenting on her blouse, or her heels, just small talk really. She had a hard time making conversation, with her anxiety steadily climbing. After all, every situation she had dreaded, had come to pass in the course of the evening. That very thought crossed her mind mournfully, as she tragically sipped her drink from a garish penis-shaped straw.

* * *

Several uncomfortable games later – just when Yuuri’s energy had started to flag, and her feet felt like they would fall off any second – her worst fear came true. Several screams and incessant giggles announced the arrival of a hunky – if the rest of girls in attendance were to believed – piece of man-meat. Now, make no mistake. Yuuri was a veritable carnivore who loved wolfing down pork and beef like there was no tomorrow. But right this second, as she stared at this lumpy fellow, she felt like she’d gladly go vegan for the rest of her life.

The stripper’s attire was tacky at best. _Pleather cop uniform, really?_ Yuuri just rolled her eyes, hoping to get away from the situation ASAP. Hopefully, she could lock herself up in the bathroom and no one would notice. Surely she wouldn’t be forced to witness the unsavory spectacle against her will, would she?

As a sensuous beat pounded through the speakers, which was nearly silenced down by all the frantic screaming, Yuuri didn’t hear her name being called out repeatedly. It wasn’t until she felt someone literally barreling into her, that her head snapped around in confusion.

“Yuuri! I’ve been trying to get your attention forever!” Sara yelled, as she started bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Come on, you’ll miss the best part!” She snaked her arm around Yuuri’s elbow and quite literally dragged her towards the makeshift stage that had been prepared for the main show.

Yuuri had never felt so uncomfortable in her entire life. Her plans to quietly escape this torture had gone to hell in a matter of seconds. And now here she was, forced to look upon a sweaty, beefy, _hairy_ troglodyte, flaunting his barely concealed… _thing…_ right in front of her!

As much as she had hated the vulgar cop costume, now she desperately wished the man would put it back on. _When did it even come off in the first place?_ She thought bitterly, as the guy winked at her, pulling on the elastic of his tiny thong, exposing even more of his tanned flesh. Which, _why_ did such an item even _exist_? Yuuri was sure the sight of that barely concealed lumpy, shapeless bulge would forever remain burned into her corneas.

Objectively, she considered, the guy must take good care of himself. She, a sporty girl, knew how much effort and sacrifice staying in shape entailed. And if this guy’s muscles were anything to go by, he must hit the gym at the very least five times a week. But, try as mightily as she could, she just couldn’t see the appeal.

And the sight wasn’t even the worst. The smell was. It was so hot inside, even with the lights dimmed, and the guy had definitely worked up a sweat by now, with all that flexing and dancing around. She could see it pouring in thick drops, down his face, his chest, his back. She was sure even his ass was sweaty, but she’d rather not think about it, thank you very much. Even the guy’s overwhelmingly offensive cologne wasn’t enough to mask the stench of his natural odor, and Yuuri found herself feeling light-headed and nauseated.

She had to escape this, pronto. But with Sara’s arm still wrapped around her right elbow, and Georgette clinging to her left one, she was effectively trapped. The situation was so bad that she could feel her eyesight starting to become unfocused. Yuuri had no idea how it had happened, but all of a sudden, from her seated position, she found herself staring up at the most beautiful sight her eyes had ever been graced with.

Right in front of her was the most delectable chest she’d ever seen in her life. The snow-white skin looked so silky and smooth it took all of Yuuri’s willpower to stop herself from licking that solitary bead of sweat that slipped right between those gorgeous mounds. She felt her heart rabbiting in her chest at abnormal speed, as her eyes focused a bit more on the glistening flesh.

Yuuri thought she could hear a sweet peal of laughter, as she sat there transfixed. Her eyes desperately drank in the way the pair of lovely breasts bounced to the rhythm of the sultry music. And oh – she nearly moaned at the sight – the perky, rosy nipples, which Yuuri likened to sweet cherries in her mind. As she fantasized about flicking them with her fingers, or lightly biting on them while teasing them with her tongue, a tight heat coiled around her stomach, and wetness pooled in her nether regions. She had never been so turned on in her life; she was sure her friends would inevitably notice just from the smell alone.

She desperately tried to get these invasive thoughts out of her head, just so she could focus her entire attention upon this graceful goddess. The bounce of her naked breasts, the sway of her perfect hips, her never-ending legs. Everything was to die for. This was the woman of her dreams. Even Yuuri’s fantasies had never been so generous, they had never come close to conjuring up such a lovely vision.

Her mouth nearly fell open when the beauty turned around, squatting right in front of her, and offering an up-close view of her plush ass. Now, _that’s_ the way such a tiny thong should fit. The back part nested comfortably between those pure white sinful globes. Suddenly, Yuuri’s appetite for meat returned with a vengeance. How she wanted to take a bite off!

As the dancing beauty stretched her legs, only to bend over, Yuuri had a better idea. Was the heat getting to her? Was she getting dehydrated from all the fluids she was inevitably losing, as her own panties could testify? She didn’t know, but she felt parched, and all she wanted was to run her tongue all over her bare legs, all the way up to where her luscious thighs met.

 _“Yes, Yuuri, please. More,”_ Yuuri heard that same sweet voice in her head. It belonged to this gorgeous girl, no doubt. And she was begging for Yuuri to devour her completely. As if Yuuri wasn’t already dying to dip her tongue between her legs and sip at the sweet nectar of the gods she would inevitably find there. That was the only elixir that could quench her thirst right now.

“Yuuri”

“Yes,” Yuuri replied, nearly moaning, upon the mention of her name. Her own voice sounded distant and quite off in her ears.

“Yuuri!” the unknown voice insisted, but somehow Yuuri couldn’t link it to a person. It certainly didn’t belong to her dancing goddess. Yet, it was somewhat familiar.

She didn’t reply this time, but her vision found itself inundated with blue. And not just any blue. It was a deep cyan, very much like the warm, summer ocean in her hometown of Hasetsu.

“Yuuri! Oh my god, Yuuri!” The voice cried out a third time. This time, Yuuri was jostled out of her reverie.

For the first time – in what she was sure had to be several minutes, at least – she realized there was something else quite off. As her eyes steadily found their focus, instead of the calming blue vision, she realized the tacky stripper from before was giving her what could only be described as a vulgar lap-dance.

Still trying to acquaint herself with the situation she was in, she realized her gaze hadn’t been merely unfocused. Rather, her focus had shifted. For all she could see now was the person sitting in the chair right across her, in the makeshift circle that surrounded the stage. Even if she hadn’t seen her face as she swayed to the rhythm of the music, she knew, just by looking into her deep blue eyes. It was her dancing goddess.

As Yuuri’s friends kept screaming her name delightedly, all the while slipping bills down the stripper’s thong, reality finally sunk upon Yuuri. She was currenly sitting, while the troglodyte from before kept nearly rubbing himself all over her body. And the reason she hadn’t noticed in the first place was because her gaze had fallen upon the gorgeous woman sitting across from her. Her mind had done the rest, in its desperate attempt to escape reality. Instead of this smelly, sweaty stranger, Yuuri had imagined the one rubbing herself all over her had been the silver-haired beauty.

Only now did Yuuri realize what she must have looked like. Damn, she was nearly moaning and salivating as her fantasy played in front of her eyes. No wonder this disgusting man was giving her so much attention. Her friends were going wild as well, because really, Yuuri was all shy and sweet, and surely a pure virgin. In her friends’ eyes, this man had definitely awoken her Eros. She would never hear the end of it.

But there was a more pressing matter. She was starting to become really uncomfortable. So much so that her anxiety spiked and she suddenly found herself panting from lack of oxygen. She couldn’t breathe. Her friends laughed even harder, surely thinking her harsh breaths were the product of arousal, a natural reaction to the spectacle taking place in front of her.

“H-he-lp m-,” she gasped out. She couldn’t even form two words at this point, and the lack of oxygen soon made her vision tunnel. She knew she was about to lose consciousness.

All around her, she could barely hear muted gasps. She couldn’t even see or comprehend what was going on, but all of a sudden, she found herself being lifted from her chair. And then, Yuuri knew no more.

* * *

As Yuuri’s eyes slowly blinked open, she felt a deep exhaustion take over her. But she had been sleeping, hadn’t she? She took in her surroundings blearily, slowly coming to the realization that she had no idea where she was. The last thing she could remember was being at her friend Georgie’s bachelorette party.

In her disoriented state, she sat up so suddenly she could feel a wave of dizziness overtake her, just before panic settled in. Where the hell was she?

“Yuuri?” an unfamiliar voice asked tentatively.

Slowly turning her head towards the source of the voice, she felt her eyes widen as she found herself face to face with the most dazzling pair of blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. The exact shade of the sun-kissed ocean in her hometown of Hasetsu.

“That is your name, isn’t it? Yuuri? Are you felling all right?” The lovely voice continued.

Her mind put two and two together suddenly, like two pieces of a puzzle slotting together.

“Huh?” she only managed, dumbly. “I mean, yes. I’m feeling better, thank you.” She continued, quite shocked to find herself in this situation.

Letting out a relieved sigh, the stranger went on. “You looked like you were having a panic attack in there. No one seemed to notice, though. But I could tell you needed help. My name is Victoria,” she said while holding out her right hand.

Yuuri’s gaze traveled downwards, to the perfectly manicured fingers. She sat there stupidly, before realizing, a minute too late, that she was meant to shake the proffered hand.

Victoria lifted her left hand towards her face, no doubt hiding a coy smile. Yuuri felt her mind short-circuit.

Loud music and muffled giggles could still be heard, and it was only then that Yuuri realized two things. Victoria had taken her outside, away from the bustle of the party, probably so she could get some fresh air. Secondly, they were all alone.

“I wager the show’s still going on,” Victoria pressed on, even though Yuuri had remained silent after she’d introduced herself. “I don’t know what’s so appealing about it. It’s so tawdry, if you ask me,” she rolled her eyes, huffing with an almost bored expression, like a petulant child.

Was this woman for real? How could she be so beautiful and refined-looking, yet so childlike in her reactions. Yuuri felt her cheeks pink, not for the first time tonight, and a giggle escaped her.

Victoria smiled at her, this captivating heart-shaped smile, and Yuuri was just about ready to say ‘I do’ right then and there.

 _Calm down, Yuuri. What’s wrong with you???!_ She admonished herself in her head, hoping her obvious infatuation with Victoria wasn’t evident.

“Thank you,” Yuuri finally said, in order to take control of the situation. “I mean, for your help, earlier,” she mumbled, casting her eyes to her own lap. “It wasn’t a situation I wanted to find myself in, but my friends can be so obtuse sometimes. I bet it was a laugh for them,” she continued, without elaborating. After all, she had just met Victoria. She wasn’t about to pour her heart out to her, let alone reveal her innermost secrets.

“You truly looked like you needed rescuing. I could see the desperation in your eyes,” Victoria conceded.

It was only then that Yuuri understood why her vision had been inundated with blue. Sometime during the whole lap-dance fiasco, her eyes had settled upon Victoria’s own. She had been her lifeline, a grounding presence, until reality had come crashing around Yuuri, smashing her reverie.

“Really, really thank you,” Yuuri’s hand instinctively reached out, settling itself on top of Victoria’s. They were both seated next to each other on a beach chair in front of the pool, with Victoria’s hands on either side of her own thighs. Yuuri’s had been resting on her lap up until a few moments ago.

Hearing a small surprised gasp, Yuuri turned to smile shyly at Victoria, a gesture she returned in kind. She really was beautiful. How come she’d never seen her before tonight?

“So, how do you know Georgie?” Yuuri found herself asking after a comfortable silence. She was desperate to get to know Victoria. It was almost like there was this invisible force pulling them together, and Yuuri couldn’t explain it.

“We’ve known each other since birth, we’re practically sisters,” the silver-haired beauty replied. “Our families go way back, they pretty much emigrated together from Russia. How about you?”

 _Ah, so that’s the accent_ , Yuuri found herself thinking. She couldn’t quite place it before, since it wasn’t entirely like Georgie’s own.

“From ballet. We dance together,” Yuuri simply replied.

 _That explains those thighs,_ it was now Victoria’s mind’s turn to wander.

“So, you dance for a living?” Victoria suddenly found herself wanting to know everything about Yuuri.

“You could say that,” she replied. “I mostly focus on choreography and teaching. I was never fit for a stage. Too much anxiety, you see.”

“Shame,” Victoria continued. “I bet you would have stolen the spotlight. You must be quite a sight in a tight leotard and a tutu,” she said, while winking at Yuuri.

 _Wait, WHAT? Is Victoria actually flirting with me?!_ Yuuri’s mind imploded yet once again. She couldn’t help but wonder what Victoria saw in her, when the woman was the most beautiful creature Yuuri had ever hoped to lay her eyes upon. Surely she could have anyone she wanted.

“I, uh-” she could only reply stupidly, as she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks.

“Can I ask a personal question?” Victoria’s hand had now gripped Yuuri’s own, and was caressing her knuckles softly.

As her chocolate eyes bore into the pools of Victoria’s own, she hesitated. Was Victoria going to ask her _that_ question? Yuuri wasn’t sure she was ready to answer. What if she was misreading the whole situation? _Better not to get your hopes up too high, Yuuri._

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. My intention is not to make you uncomfortable,” she promised quietly, still reassuring Yuuri through her soft caress.

“O-okay,” Yuuri replied timidly.

“Would you be totally repulsed if I told you I’m dying to kiss you?” Her voice was but a mere whisper.

So she _had_ asked the question. Only she had phrased it so Yuuri wouldn’t be forced to answer directly.

“I-I… I mean, I wouldn’t…,” she trailed off nervously.

Victoria merely stared at her, as a soft smile settled upon her painted lips. She looked smitten.

“Just so you know, the offer’s on the table,” she whispered once again, but didn’t actually take action. She could sense Yuuri’s nervousness and the last thing she wanted was to be the cause of another anxiety attack. But now her suspicions were confirmed. Yuuri _was_ into girls too. She merely lifted her hand, which was still holding Yuuri’s, and planted a sweet kiss there instead.

* * *

After a while, Mila emerged, along with Sara and another girl Yuuri didn’t know.

“There you are!” She exclaimed as she hurried over to the two women. “You both missed the best part of the show!” She went on, oblivious to the truth. “Although,” she said with a smug smile “You really did get the best view, Yuuri. Who knew? It’s usually the quiet ones, right?” She winked at Sara, who was now at her side, giggling.

“Should we set up a date?” the Italian woman interjected. “JJ left his card. He said to give it to you, specifically” She wagged her eyebrows at Yuuri.

“Ugh,” Yuuri merely exclaimed, while Victoria stifled a discrete laugh behind her hand. Neither Mila nor Sara seemed to notice anything was amiss. Only the third woman remained silent, and Yuuri swore she could see a tinge of jealousy in her eyes.

“So, what _are_ you doing out here?” Mila pressed on.

“I…” Yuuri bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. Her anxiety was a delicate subject for her, since it made her feel like a weak person.

“Yuuri didn’t want to monopolize JJ’s attention, deprive the rest of you of his charms,” Victoria winked, as she placed her right index finger on her lips.

Yuuri silently thanked her. Her reply had been really stupid, but at least it had diverted the other girls’ attention.

The three newcomers stood there, dumbfounded. “Oh, Victoria,” Mila shook her head, laughing softly. “Well, come back in. You’re missing all of the fun. And the food!”

“Right,” Yuuri mumbled, while crossing her arms across her abdomen, almost defensively. She really didn’t have the energy for this. She would much rather remain in Victoria’s pleasant company.

“Mila! Where are the cups?” Someone shouted from inside.

“Coming!” she yelled back. “Come on, Sara, Isabella” The three women went back inside, leaving Yuuri and Victoria alone once again.

“Let’s get out of here,” Victoria said, her tone almost conspiratorial.

“What?” Yuuri laughed. The other woman was so spontaneous, and she didn’t really seem to mind the consequences. “What about Georgie? We can’t just leave her.”

“Well, I’d say she owes _me_ for enduring this tripe for as long as I have,” Victoria replied with yet another huff, which made the long bangs covering the left side of her face flutter. What Yuuri didn’t know, obviously, was the fact that Georgie was well-aware that Victoria was as gay as they come. She knew it couldn’t have been pleasant for her to endure the stripper, or all those stupid games and obscene props.

She stood up, smoothing her top, and it was only now that Yuuri actually focused on all of her, and damn! She was quite a sight. Not only was her face the most beautiful one Yuuri had laid her eyes upon, but she also had a body to die for. Yuuri secretly wondered if she’d actually managed to do it justice in her lewd fantasies.

The first thing Yuuri noticed was Victoria had legs for days. Pity they were currently covered in a pair of skin-tight black jeans. Although, Yuuri couldn’t complain too much, since said jeans had a slit in front of each thigh, with crisscrossing strings bringing the fabric mostly together. The bits of exposed flesh were tantalizing enough to fuel Yuuri’s fantasies further.

The second – and pretty inevitable – thing her eyes settled upon was the tight, pink silk cold shoulder top, which Yuuri couldn’t help but notice was made of see-through lace all over the front. It left very little to the imagination, for – although the lace was strategically placed, so it covered her nipples and her areolae – you could make out the curve of her sinful breasts. Needless to say, Victoria wasn’t wearing a bra, which made Yuuri realize how thirsty she actually was. Both literally and figuratively.

The outfit might have seemed cheap and vulgar, had someone else been wearing it, but Victoria managed to make it look stylish, like designer clothing. Which, on second thought, it probably was. Victoria carried herself with so much poise and confidence, Yuuri had to wonder if she was a model. She certainly had the looks for it.

“Victoria?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“Yuuri?” she smiled, while helping Yuuri to her feet.

“Are you a model?” Yuuri’s cheeks tinged pink.

Victoria simply let out a somewhat forced laugh, but the question went unanswered. Yuuri didn’t press. She had clearly touched upon a delicate subject.

* * *

If someone had told Yuuri, just a few hours ago, that she’d find herself in a luxury convertible, next to the woman of her dreams, she would have laughed. Because things like these just didn’t happen to Yuuri.

And yet, here she was. Victoria had decided to leave the party on a whim, deciding both she and Yuuri had had enough of penis-themed party favors. She was currently talking animatedly, like she’d known Yuuri forever. All the while, the petite woman had contented herself with listening and laughing at Victoria’s infectious energy. She really was something.

She had no clue where they were going, but hard as it may be to believe, she didn’t care. For whatever reason, she trusted Victoria. It didn’t take them long to reach their destination, although Yuuri couldn’t, for the life of her, comprehend what they were doing outside of a luxury spa. It was clearly closed for the day, and with reason, since it was almost midnight on a Saturday night.

“Victoria?” She looked at the silver-haired woman quizzically.

“Come on, Yuuri,” the Russian beauty piped excitedly.

Yuuri got out of the car doubtfully, wondering what Victoria was up to. But as she watched Victoria pull out a set of keys, and then tap a sequence of numbers on an electronic keypad, she realized she must own the place.

As she followed Victoria inside, she realized it really was a luxury retreat, from the decor alone. She wouldn’t be surprised if this place only catered to celebrities. No wonder Victoria had to look the part.

As Victoria tugged on Yuuri’s hand, she kept looking around, mesmerized. She wondered, for a brief moment, if this place actually had a hot spring. The thought made her a bit nostalgic for her childhood home, which she’d abandoned five years ago.

Almost as if reading her mind, Victoria brought them outside, where the sight of a hot spring greeted them. It was quite chic and modern in style, nothing like the more humble, traditional ones back home. But still, the subtle smell of sulfur was so familiar, Yuuri felt a pang in her heart.

“How did you know?” She asked quietly, without realizing.

“What?” Victoria tilted her head to the side.

“Never mind,” Yuuri could only hug her tightly. After all, what she was feeling could never be put into words.

Victoria wrapped her arms around her carefully, content with knowing she had made Yuuri happy, for whatever reason.

“So, what are we waiting for?” She said, after a comfortable silence passed between them. She had gotten the idea after staring at Mila’s pool for so long. She would have dived in right there, but whereas she had absolutely no problem with nudity, even in the presence of countless strangers, she doubted Yuuri felt the same way. And she didn’t think she had a bathing suit handy.

“There are towels over there, or we have robes too, if you prefer,” she said, pointing towards some sort of cabinet. “People usually bring their own bathing suits, but I can check if we have some new ones you can borr-,” she stopped abruptly when she realized what Yuuri was doing.

Obviously unused to the Japanese ways, it was quite a shock, to put it mildly, to see Yuuri had already discarded her clothing and was walking towards the hot spring, completely nude. A whine escaped her lips, as Victoria watched Yuuri’s hips swinging seductively. She really did have an ass to die for. And those thighs! Victoria bit her lower lip, as a soft hmph escaped her closed mouth.

As she sunk in the scalding water, Yuuri closed her eyes and happily exclaimed “ _aa, kimochi!”_. Victoria had absolutely no idea what that meant, but it was clearly something good, judging from Yuuri’s tone and overall demeanor.

Victoria stood transfixed, watching Yuuri cup water in her hands and pour it all over herself, while giggling contentedly. Her jaw dropped as Yuuri turned around. She was only waist deep, as the pool was quite shallow, and seeing her wet skin glisten in the moonlight, the droplets of water sliding down her petite but all the same lovely breasts, did _things_ to Victoria.

Despite normally being so self-conscious, especially about her appearance, this was the one place Yuuri felt right at home. She had been used to soaking in the hot springs in the nude, after all. That was the custom back in Japan, so it didn’t feel strange or even uncomfortable to her. On the contrary, donning a bathing suit, or a robe, like Victoria had suggested, seemed scandalous to her!

“What are _you_ waiting for?” Yuuri mirrored Victoria’s earlier words. She didn’t know what it was, but suddenly Yuuri felt empowered. It was almost like this unknown force had taken over her, and all she wanted were Victoria’s eyes on her.

And succeed she did, for the taller woman was still standing there, drinking in the sight of Yuuri’s glistening skin.

Something like pride purred contentedly deep inside Yuuri’s chest. She was beyond thrilled that she could have that effect on Victoria. It was almost like she could snap her fingers and Victoria would kneel right before her and kiss her feet, or something to that effect. Yuuri loved that feeling, how much control, and _power_ it gave her.

She walked over to Victoria, slowly swaying her hips as she went, as her eyes narrowed seductively. She didn’t know where all this confidence was coming from. It was probably the alcohol coursing through her veins, the thrill of the situation, who knew. All Yuuri knew was that having Victoria’s eyes on her, solely on her, awoke something primal inside her.

Victoria wasted no time in trying to rid herself of her clothes. Damn these super tight pants, they took forever to come off! But Yuuri was impatient, so she got out of the water, and pressed her lovely, naked, wet self against Victoria’s still tragically clothed body. And she kissed her. She kissed her deeply, as images of her fantasy from before danced in front of her eyes.

Impatient to know whether this snow-white angel actually looked the way she had imagined, she practically tore at Victoria’s expensive-looking top with her long nails. Who gave a damn about some piece of clothing? She felt Victoria shudder, as she swallowed the moan that escaped her, causing Yuuri to deepen the kiss.

Finally freeing Victoria’s breasts from the troublesome – now ruined – item of clothing, her hands immediately got busy. She could feel how hard her nipples were. Naughty girl, she hadn’t even bothered wearing some pasties. All the better for her, as she found herself caressing the hard nubs with her fingers, feeling Victoria squirm, and practically melt in her arms.

All the while, Victoria had finally managed to get rid of her pants, toeing them to the side, so she was currently clad in nothing but a lace thong, very much like the one Yuuri had pictured her in, just a few short hours before.

As their sloppy kiss broke, both women stepped back a couple of paces, only to admire each other. Panting, they reconnected at the lips almost instantly, as both their hands roamed all over the other one’s body. Yuuri hooked her fingers on the sides of Victoria’s thong, and pulled the tiny, black item down Victoria’s legs.

Yuuri swore she could smell Victoria’s arousal, and she wanted nothing more than to go down on her, taste her sweet pussy. But she didn’t want to seem too desperate. Despite knowing her for all of two or three hours at most, Yuuri wanted something meaningful with her. She could see the potential, and she wanted this to go beyond a mere one-night stand. Something inside her told her Victoria felt the same way about her.

“Yuuri, you tease,” Victoria whined, as Yuuri’s hands settled upon her waist. Her pupils were blown wide, the blue in her irises almost imperceptible.

Yuuri was sure she was faring no better. In fact, she was certain the wet heat she could feel between her legs had nothing to do with the dip she’d just taken in the hot spring. But was it too soon for this to happen? She didn’t want Victoria to think she was just a horny slut, after all. Plus, she _had_ been drinking earlier, that had a lot to do with her behavior, she was sure. Would she regret it in the morning?

“You’re so beautiful,” the shorter woman whispered, as she brought one of her hands up to caress Victoria’s face. “And I don’t know about you, but I feel this relationship has a lot of potential. I don’t want to do anything we might regret later on.”

Victoria smiled, leaning down to plant a sweet kiss on Yuuri’s lips. “I agree,” she whispered upon breaking the kiss. She didn’t want Yuuri to get the wrong impression, either. She might seem like a woman who loved to spread her legs for every other pretty girl. But the reality was, she didn’t have that much experience herself. She liked her relationships to be built around love and trust, not just simple lust.

“This isn’t something I normally do,” Yuuri continued. “In fact, I’ve never-” she cut herself off, biting her lower lip bashfully. “But, just the sight of you. Even before, at the party. When that stripper was grinding himself in front of me, all I could picture was you.” She confessed, as her arms tightened around Victoria’s waist.

“I could tell,” Victoria replied softly. “In fact, all I wanted was for it to be true. I may be no dancer, but I wanted to be the one to make you moan in delight, to bring that lovely expression upon your face.”

A soft hum escaped Yuuri’s lips, as she smiled up at Victoria. Her cheeks were still tinted a lovely shade of pink.

“I like you Yuuri. I’ve never felt so attracted to anyone in my life,” she continued. “I want nothing but to get to know you better, for us to become friends. And later on, girlfriends,” she blushed, although it was barely perceptible due to the darkness surrounding them.

“You might be disappointed,” Yuuri said, almost sadly. “You don’t know me. You don’t even know what I really look like. I’m usually not this careful with my appearance.”

“You really don’t realize, do you?” Victoria whispered against Yuuri’s lips, which she seemed to be addicted to, at this point.

“Mmm?” Yuuri kissed her again, finding Victoria’s sweet lips intoxicating. They were so soft, as was the rest of her. She did seem to take great care of her appearance, unlike Yuuri herself. Nothing less to be expected from the owner of such a lavish spa.

No more words were said, as the two women contented themselves with kissing for several minutes, their naked bodies slotted perfectly together. It was almost like they were made for each other. Soft hands ran each other’s backs, but no lower than the waist.

Eventually, their kissing session came to an end, although quite reluctantly. But the temperature was dropping, and they were standing buck naked outdoors. Yuuri shivered suddenly, feeling the very few hairs on her body stand on edge. Victoria, much more used to the cold, wasn’t quite as uncomfortable.

“Want to go back now?” She had no idea what time it was, but she knew it was late. Yuuri probably felt tired, and wanted to go to bed.

“I might need some warming up first,” she said innocently, no double entendre intended. Victoria simply smiled at her, Yuuri having made it clear before that she wanted to take things slow.

“These waters will do wonders,” she smiled, planting a kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head.

They disentangled from each other, and Yuuri insisted they shower first. She was well aware she needed a good rinse between her legs, and she was sure Victoria’s situation was no different. After they finished, they went back outside, and finally took a dip in the hot spring.

They settled themselves right next to each other in companionable silence, letting the water work its magic.

And to think, Yuuri hadn’t even wanted to come to Georgie’s party. And now she found herself in this situation, with the most beautiful woman in the world. Things like these definitely didn’t happen to Yuuri. Except, they totally had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! In celebration of Pride Month, I bring you my first wlw YOI fic ever. To be honest, originally it was meant to be nothing but pure smut. But what do you know? The thing started to grow a plot on its own, and it evolved into a multi-chapter.
> 
> Regarding the characters names, I tried to find the female equivalent for most of them, so I think it should be fairly obvious who they are.
> 
> Phichit’s case proved a bit difficult, since I’m not familiar with Thai names at all! I turned to baby name websites, and I settled upon the name Ngam-chit, which came up as a suggestion. Not only is the “chit” part consistent, but apparently, it means “good heart”, which I thought suits Phichit.
> 
> In case you’re you’re curious, Yuuri’s top was inspired by this:  
> <https://shopttb.com/products/women-navy-peasant-boho-babydoll-top-tunic-blouse-v-neck-relaxed-fit-casual-cute>
> 
> And I imagine Victoria’s getup looked something like this. Except in pink, with the lace portion reaching lower down her front and, you know, designer.  
> <https://shopttb.com/products/womens-taupe-lace-mock-neck-off-shoulder-top-blouse-cropped-bodycon-casual-cute>
> 
>  
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on this! Come find me on Twitter if you like [@yuusagi_on_ice](https://twitter.com/yuusagi_on_ice)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Thank you for sticking around!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well!
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts! Come find me on Twitter if you like [@yuusagi_on_ice](https://twitter.com/yuusagi_on_ice)

The next morning, Yuuri woke up in her own bed, wearing her pajamas, and the Russian beauty was nowhere in sight. For a moment, she almost feared it had all been a dream, or a fantasy her alcohol-addled brain had conjured up. But no, it had felt way to real for it to have been a dream. Her lips still felt swollen, too.

As she made a move to get up from her bed, she spotted a note right next to her phone on her nightstand. She quickly took it, daring to hope. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she read the contents of it over and over again, just to convince herself it was real.

 

 

> _My dearest Yuuri,_
> 
> _Thank you for gifting me with the most magical night I’ve ever experienced. Meeting you was the highlight of my day, nay, my life. I feel like we connected on so many levels. I don’t know about you, but that has never happened to me before. What we have is special, and I’d really like to explore where it goes. Please allow me to get to know you better, as I’d like nothing more._
> 
> _Below is my contact info. Please get in touch with me as soon as you can, beautiful._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Victoria_

 

She stared at the phone number, email account and various social media handles, tracing Victoria’s neat handwriting with the tips of her fingers. She brought the piece of paper to her mouth, and kissed it, right where Victoria had stamped it with a kiss of her own cherry red lips.

Slowly, details of how she’d actually gotten home started popping into her head. Her memories brought her back to the spa. After spending several moments in the hot spring, where a lot more tender kissing ensued, they had gotten out and put their clothes back on. Victoria had lamented the loss of her top, which Yuuri had ruined in her haste to get off. She’d teased Yuuri, saying she had no problem going topless, which Yuuri had no doubts about whatsoever. In the end, she had settled for a promotional t-shirt advertising her own spa.

On the way back, Yuuri was feeling so tired she actually fell asleep in the car. She vaguely remembered Victoria nudging her awake and asking for her address, which she then typed into her GPS. Yuuri blacked out once again after that, meaning Victoria must have gotten them both there, somehow carried Yuuri upstairs and gotten her into bed.

Yuuri felt a warmth spread inside her chest at Victoria’s thoughtfulness. She could just have driven to her own home and left Yuuri in the car. Or she could have nudged her awake once they got to Yuuri’s home, and left her to her own devices. A sweet smile drew itself on her lips as she kept discovering just how wonderful Victoria was.

She was brought out of her reverie when her phone vibrated suddenly. She picked it up, wondering who it might be. It turned out to be Georgie, wanting to know how she was, and if she had gotten home all right. She didn’t seem mad at Yuuri’s impromptu act of disappearance, which was a relief.

After hanging up, she couldn’t help but wonder if anyone had noticed she and Victoria had disappeared at the same time. It wouldn’t take a genius to put two and two together. There was also the fact that Mila, Sara and that other girl – Isabella, was it? – had seen the two of them together. Plus, now that she thought about it, Victoria had told her she and Georgie had known each other their entire lives. It was very likely that she knew Victoria was gay.

She was sorely tempted to dial back and ask Georgie if she had any suspicions at all, regarding the two of them. But that would mean incriminating herself, in a way. And she wasn’t sure she was quite ready to come out to her friend, or anyone else, just yet.

So, she grabbed Victoria’s note instead and saved her contact info into her phone, immediately opening up WhatsApp to send her a message. She didn’t want to call, in case Victoria was still asleep. She didn’t know what time she had gotten home, after all. She must be dead on her feet.

**Yuuri:** Good morning, gorgeous. This is Yuuri. Thank you so much for yesterday. I couldn’t have asked for a better Princess Charming to come to my rescue.

I also had the time of my life, and I can’t wait to see you again. ❤️

She smiled into her phone, as she stared at Victoria’s contact picture. How had she gotten so lucky? She was so distracted by the Russian’s beauty that it took her a while to notice the three dancing dots that indicated Victoria was typing up a reply.

Too eager to wait, she sent a phone call through, knowing Victoria wouldn’t be mad at her. In fact, she answered so fast Yuuri went speechless for a little while, not prepared to hear her lovely voice so quickly.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Victoria’s voice was like a sweet serenade in Yuuri’s ear. “How did you sleep? I hope your head is okay. I left a glass of water and some aspirin on your nightstand”

Yuuri swooned. She literally swooned. She’d never met anyone as kind and thoughtful as Victoria was.

“I’m okay, thank you so much for asking. How about you? Did you get home all right? I’m sorry I fell asleep on the way, I caused you so much trouble,” Yuuri replied apologetically.

“What are you talking about, darling?” Victoria chucked, her musical laughter doing evil things to Yuuri’s stomach. “It was no trouble at all. I imagine you must have been exhausted after the ordeal you went through.” She was, of course, referring to the anxiety attack Yuuri had suffered during the party. “And I rather enjoyed staring at your sleeping face. You’re so beautiful, Yuuri”

It was unreal, really. And unfair, too, for someone to be so perfect, Yuuri thought to herself, as a smile drew itself on her lips. “You should have woken me up, at least. You really didn’t have to carry me upstairs, and go through all the trouble of getting me ready for bed.”

“Like I said, it was no trouble at all, beautiful,” Yuuri could hear the smile in Victoria’s voice. “I really did feel like your Princess Charming, like you put it, carrying a beautiful maiden in my arms. My very own Sleeping Beauty”

“You’re ridiculous,” Yuuri laughed, but what she didn’t tell Victoria was how much she was blushing. No one had ever managed to make her feel this way.

“Only for you, gorgeous,” came the quick reply.

“I miss you,” Yuuri nearly whined. She normally wasn’t the touchy-feely type. Quite the opposite, in fact. Yet somehow, she longed for Victoria’s presence. She was dying to wrap her arms around her again, to caress her soft skin, to kiss her sweet lips.

“Me too, lovely,” Victoria continued to use all these endearments, and Yuuri’s heart felt just about ready to explode. “When can I see you again? I’m working at the spa all morning, and in the afternoon, I have several meetings. But maybe, we could meet up for dinner?” she asked hopefully.

“That sounds perfect,” she whispered. “Pick a place, and I’ll meet you there” Yuuri actually had the morning off. She’s strategically rearranged her schedule, knowing she’d be sleep deprived and probably hungover after the party. She technically _could_ pop into the spa and surprise Victoria.

“Excuse me?” she chuckled fondly. “What kind of a Princess Charming would I be if I didn’t come pick my lovely damsel up? Does 7 o’clock sound good?”

Yuuri would probably have whacked her on the head, on account of her ridiculousness alone, but at the same time, she found it endearing. “Sounds perfect, my gallant, gorgeous princess” Yuuri sighed fondly. “How are you even real?”

“I’ve been asking myself that very question since yesterday,” Victoria replied with a sigh of her own. “Unfortunately, I have to go now. This day will be torture. I’ll spend it counting down the hours until I can see you again.”

“So will I. Until then-” she cut herself off to smack a loud kiss against her phone’s microphone. “Think only of me,” she whispered before ending the call.

“I’ve got it bad,” she said to herself out loud, as she flopped back onto her bed. She smothered her head in a pillow and giggled like an idiot for several minutes.

* * *

In the end, Yuuri decided Victoria would be busy at the spa. If she showed up unannounced, she might distract her from her chores. Besides, there was also the fact that thinking about the spa –the hot spring in particular– made her all squirmy and giggly. She had nearly had sex with Victoria in there!

Images of her naked body kept invading her thoughts all throughout the day, distracting her from her activities. The feel of her soft, warm skin against her own body made her tingle all over. And just remembering her smell made her all wet.

Seven o’clock couldn’t come soon enough.

By the time Victoria had promised to come pick her up, Yuuri was all dolled up. She had chosen a pretty, sleeveless cocktail dress this time. It was navy, with see-through mesh around her waist and all across her back, where glittery Swarovski crystals made an elaborate pattern, similar to a fleur-de-lis. The front of her dress had a plunging v-neck, covered in purple crystals, making the ensemble quite catchy. Her legs were covered in navy stockings with sparkly sequins glued onto them, complimenting the dress quite nicely. The finishing touch was a pair of glittery open toe navy pumps.

Her makeup had been done similarly to the one she’d worn last night, with dramatic winged eyeliner and smoky eyeshadow. Her lips were painted in sinful red lipstick, long-lasting, thank you very much. According to the ad, it could withstand even the most intense of make out sessions. Well, she was about to put it to the test. Her hairstyle was also styled similarly, with her bangs slicked back, and her contacts were in.

Just as she was finishing applying her perfume –a spray on either side of the neck, one on each wrist, and one down her cleavage, just in case– the doorbell rang. She rushed to answer excitedly, already knowing who it was.

“Yes?” she asked anyway, into the intercom.

“May your princess come up to your tower, o’loveliest of maidens?”

“You’re ridiculous,” she chuckled, but pressed the button anyway, to let her in.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door, and when Yuuri opened it, she nearly fell at the sight.

Standing there was Victoria, looking like a fairytale prince, or princess. She was holding a potted plant, violets to be precise. Yuuri found it a bit odd, but then remembered flowers had meanings. She’d have to look it up later.

“Thank you. Won’t you come in, my dashing paramour?” Yuuri stepped aside to let her in, wearing a radiant smile on her face.

Yuuri admired her clothes. She had to wonder when Victoria had time to find such an outfit. It didn’t look like something you’d typically find at a store, so she had to wonder if Victoria had it custom-made. It was a mid-calf, flowy chiffon dress. The fabric was a gradient of navy blue at the bottom, and white at the top, with a plunging neckline, practically all the way to her navel, that made Yuuri’s insides boil with desire.

Over her shoulders, she wore something akin to a military jacket, except it was two shades of pink, with a similar gradient to her dress underneath. The fabric was see-through, with tiny rhinestones sewn onto it, and one sleeve was lighter than the other. Over her left shoulder was a golden epaulette, and golden chains held the jacket together loosely in the front. Her elegant hands and forearms were decorated in dark purple gloves that went all the way up to her elbows, but only her thumb was actually covered.

“How are you so perfect?” Yuuri whispered, after setting her violets down on her coffee table.

“I’ve been wondering the same thing about you,” she answered just before their lips mashed together. It was magnetic, really, the way they were instantly drawn to each other. Yuuri almost wished they could stay here and make out all evening.

They drew back eventually, and Yuuri observed Victoria’s lips were pink, not a trace of red upon them. So, maybe her lipstick would live up to the challenge, after all. “I could kiss you forever,” Yuuri said, while caressing Victoria’s soft cheek.

“Would you rather stay in, and do just that?” Victoria’s tone was seductive, way too tempting, honestly. Yuuri was inclined to say yes, but knowing Victoria, she probably had reservations already, and a whole evening planned out. She didn’t want to disrupt them.

“Maybe next time,” she said, a bit reluctantly, as she drank from the silver-haired woman’s lips once again. They were intoxicating, after all.

Several minutes later, they found themselves inside Victoria’s convertible once again, headed downtown. As soon as they reached a famous, high-end restaurant, it was clear to Yuuri that money seemed to be of no concern to Victoria. So, despite her initial protests, they were finally seated next to a window overlooking a beautiful lake and a garden. The whole thing was tastefully illuminated, so they could see the outside, despite the darkening sky.

As she stared into the still water, Yuuri couldn’t help but be reminded of the hot spring from last night. How they’d bathed under the moonlight, their naked bodies slotting so perfectly together, as well as their lips. Perhaps she could ask Victoria to go back there. Maybe not tonight, but soon?

“What are you thinking of?” Victoria’s voice brought Yuuri back to reality.

“You. And me. How surreal this is,” Yuuri’s lovely eyes seemed alive with so many emotions.

“And yet, it’s true,” Victoria simply added, with a look of adoration in her own eyes.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, in which they spent more time getting to know each other. All the while, they kept rubbing their feet all over the other one’s legs under the table. They threw each other furtive looks, as their fingers interlocked over the table. They really couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Later on, they went out to the garden to take a stroll. It would be a shame not to, after spending a couple of hours staring out at it. The wind was quite chilly tonight, and Yuuri almost cursed herself for not having the foresight to bring a shawl, at the very least. Sensing her discomfort once again, Victoria unclasped the chains from the front of her jacket. It barely covered anything, since the fabric was so thin, but in a gallant gesture, she took it off and draped it across Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Victoria,” Yuuri whispered, sounding pretty much lovestruck, as she hugged the fabric close to herself. It smelled like Victoria, and Yuuri couldn’t get enough of it. Of her. Her thoughtfulness, her beauty, her infectious laughter, her smile, her eyes. Yuuri was spiraling uncontrollably, falling deeper and deeper for her.

She suddenly felt hot all over, but it had little to do with the thin piece of fabric Victoria had placed upon her; rather, it was the product of the way her plunging cleavage, now unrestricted by the jacket, or the chains, fluttered in the wind, revealing the curve of Victoria’s tantalizing breasts.

Yuuri had been the one to tell Victoria she wanted to take things slow, but her resolve kept being tested beyond her control. Something deep inside her, a feeling and a want she had never acknowledged before, consumed her. It was almost like it had come alive the moment Victoria had stepped into her life.

Tonight, Yuuri had only partaken in a couple of wine glasses along with her meal, so she wasn’t feeling as brave as she did last night. In fact, her usual, reserved demeanor was pretty much in control. Pulling herself together, her gaze drifted upwards, and she lost herself in those mesmerizing blue irises.

Victoria was faring no better. The sight of her gorgeous Yuuri, along with the romantic setting around them made her wish they were both alone, just like last night. She was dying to kiss her.

It was like a silent understanding passed between the two women. Smiling at each other, they walked along the stony path laid out in front of them, as they held hands. They moved out of view of the huge windows they themselves had been staring out of just a few moments before. They knew there were still patrons inside the restaurant, and the two of them were in plain view.

Eventually, they found a gazebo that was likely used for weddings and such ceremonies. Yuuri wasted no time stepping into it, pulling Victoria along. Fortunately, there were cushioned seats inside. As soon as they settled themselves, their lips mashed together, falling into perfect sync, like they were dancing to a soundless, yet sensual tune.

As cliché as it sounded, it was like the world had stopped revolving, and time had frozen. They were the only two who existed right in this moment. How they wished it could stretch out forever, so their bliss could be prolonged until the end of time.

Eventually, they pulled apart, somewhat breathless at this point, and they smiled lovingly at each other. Shifting their position, both women faced each other fully, resting their elbows along the low walls of the gazebo. They mirrored each other’s actions, propping their heads up their folded arms, and Victoria brought her free hand up to Yuuri’s head to caress the soft strands of hair.

“Hey,” she said.

“Yeah?” Yuuri replied.

“Is it too soon to say I love you?” Victoria’s voice trembled. Before, she couldn’t have fathomed making such a serious confession so early on. She and Yuuri weren’t even in a relationship yet. They’d known each other for the grand amount of two days. And yet…

“Not if I say it back,” Yuuri replied in a much steadier voice, not a trace of anxiety in her. She had never been more certain of anything in her entire life, after all. She knew Victoria would never hurt her.

“I know it’s crazy, but I meant it, Yuuri. I’d never felt this way about anyone before. It’s all happening so fast, but it doesn’t feel like it. Don’t you think so?”

“I know. It’s the same for me. I know relationships take time, feelings don’t develop overnight. But with you, it’s like I’ve known you my entire life. You’re…” She paused, only to bring herself closer to Victoria. “You’re my soulmate”

“Soulmate,” Victoria echoed, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Yes, that was exactly it. There was no other possible explanation for this wonderful thing that was developing between the two of them.

They closed the short distance between them as their lips met in a loving kiss once again. They embraced tightly, basking in each other’s presence, until it got too cold for the two of them, and they eventually had to come back to the real world.

* * *

Yuuri and Victoria had been seeing each other for a little over a month now. They spent as much time together as they could afford, with Yuuri visiting Victoria’s spa frequently, getting treated to sensual massages, and using the hot spring at her leisure.

Similarly, Victoria was a near constant presence at Yuuri’s studio. She loved watching her girlfriend dance –for that’s what they were now, officially– and sometimes even joined in her classes. Yuuri stole those opportunities to feel her up, under the excuse that she wanted to check her posture, or ease her muscles. They were discreet enough about it, so no one suspected a thing.

Yuuri had learned much about Victoria by now. She knew Victoria had been a model before, a quite successful one. However, she had retired when she started feeling like nothing more than a piece of meat for horny men to ogle. Up until the end of her career, and even now, she had a lot of fans. High fashion brands and magazines still sought her out constantly, but she had no interest to return to a world that no longer fulfilled her. Everyone wanted Miss Victoria Nikiforova, the rich and famous model with looks to slay, and a body to die for; but no one wanted plain, old Victoria, the goofy girl with a heart of gold. No one, except Yuuri.

Over the course of last month, Yuuri had filled those empty voids inside her life and her heart. Simply by gifting her with one of her pure smiles, she could bring sunshine where there had previously been dark, stormy clouds. She saw her for who she truly was, and she rekindled her passion for living.

Conversely, Yuuri had bloomed with Victoria at her side. The once shy girl, with no confidence in her own looks, or talent, now shone with a light of her own. It’s not like she hadn’t before, Victoria reasoned, but now even Yuuri herself saw that shine, and it became all the more blinding.

It had been a short while, but like they’d confessed to each other on their second date, they truly were soulmates. Every single day that passed merely served as confirmation. Each of them held within herself one half of the same soul, the same heart.

Today was a special day for them both, since they’d decided to tell their friends they were a couple. Being in such an amazing relationship, with the perfect person, had boosted Yuuri’s confidence in all aspects of her life. She now felt strong enough to let the world know her, all of her, for who she truly was.

With Georgie’s wedding imminent, the bridesmaids, along with the bride herself, were meeting up to discuss some of the final arrangements. The seamstress was coming too, for a final fitting of the dresses. That meant Mila, Sara, Ngam-chit and Christine would be there, as well. It truly was the perfect occasion to make the announcement.

Around noon, they arrived at Mila’s house, which had become their headquarters for all wedding-related gatherings. Only Christine and Ngam-chit were there, which suited the girlfriends perfectly, as they were their respective best friends. Each of them was aware of their best friend’s sexual orientation, but unaware of the fact that they were actually an item.

Victoria had been out of the closet for years. Her coming out had been quite a public affair, given her fame. She had even been an advocate for LGBT rights for a number of years now. However, when it came to Yuuri, she wanted to respect her privacy, and let her come out on her own terms.

She had been so understanding and patient, making it so easy on Yuuri, that it had actually been the Japanese girl’s idea to let all of their friends know. It was like she wanted to scream it to the world, brag about her beautiful girlfriend, so everyone would know Victoria’s heart belonged to her, and her only. So, figuring out there was no better time than the present, she’d decided to do so today.

The pair strolled all the way to the garden casually, where the three other girls were lounging about. Mila was lying on a pool float, sipping on a cold drink, while Ngam-chit swam leisurely. Christine lay on one of the beach chairs in the nude, as she worked on her tan. She didn’t want any ugly tan lines to mar her skin, after all. How typical, no wonder she and Victoria were best friends.

“Hi!” Victoria greeted them cheerfully, as she held Yuuri’s hand casually. Mila looked up distractedly, not realizing the pair were holding hands, and waved at them. Ngam-chit didn’t actually hear a thing, as she had currently taken a dive underwater. Christine, though, eagle-eyed as she was, immediately stood up and strolled over to the pair, wearing a shocked expression.

“Well, well… Care to explain, chérie? And chérie? She pointedly looked at Victoria, then at Yuuri, while pointing at their linked hands.

Yuuri blushed, as she hid her face behind her girlfriend’s shoulder, but not out of embarrassment. It was just, saying it out loud in front of other people made it all so real. The girl was actually hiding her smile, for she was brimming with happiness, and dying to share her secret to the world.

Victoria laughed softly, as she unlinked their hands, placing her arm around Yuuri’s waist snugly. It was pretty obvious, from their body language, that their relationship transcended one of mere friendship.

“Shh,” Victoria winked at her best friend. “We’ll explain later, once everyone’s here,” she whispered quietly, realizing the other two girls hadn’t yet noticed a thing.

Christine gave the pair a knowing smirk and offered a wink in return, before kissing each girl on the cheek and returning to her tanning session, completely unperturbed by her absolute lack of clothing.

It wasn’t long before Sara and Georgette got there, so they could finally get all the planning underway. Mila and Ngam-chit had changed back into their regular clothes, while Christine contended herself with throwing a see-through leopard print robe over her otherwise nude anatomy. Nobody seemed to care, they were all used to her antics at this point.

Soon all the tasks had been accomplished, and they had all tried their dresses on for the ceremony. Fortunately, the adjustments were minor, and the seamstress had taken them all to her workshop, promising to have them delivered within a week, at most. The girls now sat outside, sipping cold lemonade and snacking on various tropical fruits, as they chatted away amicably.

“Sooo, what’s the latest?” Georgette asked enthusiastically. She’d been the busiest, what with all the wedding planning, so she hadn’t had the chance to see the other girls as frequently. They were all her close friends, after all, and she wanted to catch up.

Each of them shared a bit of gossip, the most surprising being Isabella had begun dating JJ, the stripper at the bachelorette party.

“Aww Yuuri,” Sara wailed. “You must be crushed. I mean, he was sooo into you. Gave me his card for you and everything,” she pouted, in mock-annoyance, full-well knowing Yuuri was a shy girl, and she would never fall for someone like JJ.

“Yeah, Yuuri, now we’ll have to hire another stripper, just for you,” Mila winked. “Get him to give you a private dance”

The girls laughed at Yuuri’s expense, but she remained unphased. She just held Victoria’s hand under the table, who squeezed it reassuringly. She knew they didn’t mean to hurt her or make her uncomfortable. They were just teasing her in good faith. However, the soft pressure Victoria’s hand exerted upon her own, gave her the push she needed.

“Actually,” Yuuri said timidly, as her typical blush covered her adorable cheeks. Today, she was dressed in her regular clothes, wearing her blue-framed glasses, and her messy hair fell all over her eyes. This Yuuri, Victoria had gotten to know weeks ago. This Yuuri, Victoria loved even more than her dolled up self. Because this Yuuri was the real Yuuri, and Victoria would settle for nothing else.

Victoria squeezed her hand once again under the table, which prompted Yuuri to bring them up into plain view, for everyone to see.

A couple of brows raised, but no one said a thing.

“I don’t need a boyfriend. Because I have the most perfect girlfriend anyone could ever ask for,” she said, her cheeks progressing from pink into scarlet by now.

A smiling Victoria kissed her girlfriend’s hand, and then her cheek, feeling so proud of her.

“Wait!” Ngam-chit said, while gaping at the pair in awe. Her brain was still processing the whole situation. Yuuri had never so much as mentioned Victoria to her! And, having been absent from the bachelorette party, she wasn’t so familiar with what had taken place that day. The other girls had recounted it to her, but it wasn’t quite the same. “When did this happen?”

“Right after she rescued me from that awful JJ,” Yuuri laughed. “That is, um… During Georgie’s bachelorette party,” she added, for Phichit’s benefit.

A collective gasp rose from several throats. “So that’s what that was!” Mila stated, as comprehension dawned upon her.

It had been so strange, the way Victoria had virtually shoved JJ aside that day, away from Yuuri’s lap, and literally carried the girl outside. They’d accepted Victoria’s silly explanation in the moment, but…

“I have… never felt attracted to guys. I’m sure you’ve realized by now. I hadn’t had the courage to tell you, because it took me a long time to figure it out, let alone accept it,” Yuuri swallowed, waiting for her friends’ reaction, but all she saw were smiling faces, and dawning comprehension in their expressions.

“You can’t even imagine how repulsed I felt with the way he kept grinding against me. I was having an anxiety attack. I couldn’t breathe,” Yuuri finally confessed, looking up.

“Yuuri…” Georgette and Mila exclaimed at the same time, looking mortified. After all, they had encouraged that lap dance, having no idea what really was going on.

Yuuri smiled at them, shaking her head. She knew they’d meant no harm, and continued speaking. “But Victoria somehow realized what was going on. She literally came to my rescue. I don’t know what happened afterwards. I don’t remember,” Yuuri confessed.

“That’s because you fainted, darling,” Victoria planted another kiss on Yuuri’s hand. “I saw how uncomfortable you looked, the guy was all over you. And all the while, you fixed your gaze upon mine. It was almost like you were begging me to come to your aid. How could I ever deny you anything, my beautiful damsel?”

Of course, out of the group of friends, if anyone could understand what it was like to receive unwanted attention from someone she didn’t find even remotely attractive, it was Victoria. Her career as a model had unfortunately involved a lot of that. Spotting a girl in such trouble had become second nature to her at this point.

“My dashing princess,” Yuuri smiled at her, feeling like a weight had been taken off of her shoulders. Up until that moment, the princess / damsel banter had been their thing. Saying it out loud, in front of their friends, was almost like a confirmation of their love.

The couple locked lips, feeling so happy, knowing they were loved and accepted. That fact was immediately confirmed, as the pair suddenly felt several pairs of arms wrap around themselves in congratulations.

It was such a huge step for Yuuri, one that would enable her to walk with her head held up higher and boost her confidence. She no longer had to hide her sexuality, or her relationship, like it was a dirty little secret. She could now be open and free, knowing the people she cared about accepted her, just the way she was.

But of course, she was well aware that the only reason she had found her voice today, was because she was finally learning to love and accept herself. That task, which had seemed insurmountable before, now seemed almost easy. After all, she had the best teacher, who had all the love and all the patience in the world. Victoria was her ray of light, the bright sun in the center of her universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposefully didn't have Victoria gifting Yuuri with a more traditional bouquet, instead having her bring a potted plant.
> 
> The reason is, like Yuuri said, there's a meaning behind. The violets Yuuri received are purple.
> 
> In the language of flowers, purple violets signify thoughts occupied with love, which is totally where our Victoria is right now.
> 
> Second, and most relevant to this story, violets are a symbol of sapphic love.
> 
> Kiss mark image credits: [Love vector created by rawpixel.com - www.freepik.com](https://www.freepik.com/free-photos-vectors/love)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Long time no see! I'm so sorry I took so long to update, but sometimes real life gets in the way. You know how it is!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the conclusion of this story.

Sometimes, Yuuri could hardly believe she was actually getting to live her own fairytale. She’d never fancied herself a princess, or anything of the sort, unlike her friend Georgie. No, Yuuri was merely an ordinary girl, never destined for a grand romance that would sweep her off her feet. She was simply a dime-a-dozen fill-in character that might serve some purpose to the story, but that ultimately, people forgot about.

Of course, that was what Yuuri had convinced herself of, for the entirety of her life. Victoria, on the other hand, certainly didn’t share the sentiment. The dashing princess herself was adamant about making Yuuri feel like the main character in her own story by constantly showering her with love and compliments. But most importantly, by teaching her to accept and love herself first and foremost.

It was a slow process, for certain. Plus, there were definitely days when those dreaded antagonists –namely Yuuri’s insecurities and her anxiety– threatened to ruin whatever progress she had made and set her back. But, true to her role, Victoria would fight to the death for her beloved, making sure to show her just how special and wonderful she truly was, and how blessed she felt about having her in her life.

A week had gone by since they’d told their friends they were an item, and Yuuri couldn’t recall a time when she’d felt so liberated. And it certainly showed, for Yuuri’s whole demeanor had changed. Her posture was straighter overall, and she always held her head up high, like she no longer felt the need to hide from the world. Even her dance moves showed far more confidence, as did her teaching. It was truly a wonderful thing to behold.

Such thoughts invaded Victoria’s mind as she stared at her beautiful girlfriend admiring herself in front of the full-body mirror the silver-haired woman had in her bedroom. She was trying on her bridesmaid dress, which had been delivered at Mila’s house the previous day. The redhead had stopped by earlier that day to bring over both Yuuri and Victoria’s own, so they had them handy for the wedding, which would be taking place within two weeks’ time.

Since the final alterations had already been completed, there was really no point in trying them on once again. Still, Yuuri had been so excited to see how the final product looked on her, Victoria couldn’t help but follow suit. The shorter woman was completely unaware of the breathtaking azure gaze which followed every single one of her movements, as her hands ran all over the long skirt, feeling the soft, flowy chiffon slip through her fingers. A beautiful smile made her pretty face glow as she turned around and looked at the reflection of her back over her own shoulder.

Barely a month ago, she would have been scandalized by the mere suggestion of a backless dress. Yet, as she admired the slim lines of her elegant back, and the way the beautiful royal blue fabric pooled just above her round, plush posterior, she couldn’t help but praise the seamstress in her own mind.

“You look beautiful,” Victoria, who up until that point had remained sitting on the bed, admiring her silently, came over to stand behind her girlfriend. By now, Yuuri was facing the mirror once again, this time admiring the lace and sequined bodice, which, in contrast, was quite demure, yet it suited her beautifully.

Victoria could see Yuuri’s smile widen in the mirror, as she ran her hands over the shorter woman’s spine delicately. Yuuri’s skin was so soft Victoria couldn’t help but lean down to plant a trail of kisses that started from her nape, all the way to the small of her back.

Those kisses were so soft, yet so intimate, Yuuri couldn’t help but shudder as a quiet moan rose from her throat. How she loved to feel Victoria’s lips on her skin. She was always so careful with her, so tender, treating her like she was made of the finest porcelain.

The Russian woman’s name fell from Yuuri’s lips quietly, as she exhaled all her worries and her tension away. Victoria loved all of those reactions; but especially, she loved the fact that she was the one to cause them.

After that first night at the hot spring, when alcohol had lowered Yuuri’s inhibitions considerably, the couple had done little more than kiss each other, and perhaps caress each other’s skin softly. True to her word, Victoria had respected her girlfriend’s wishes to take things slow, and that certainly included any and all acts of intimacy.

Sure, the couple saw each other naked frequently, in various situations. For instance, at the hot spring. Ever since that first night, Victoria had taken after Yuuri and stopped donning any sort of clothing whenever she took a dip along with her girlfriend. Same thing happened at the sauna, or even at the showers in both Victoria’s spa and at Yuuri’s dance studio.

Nevertheless, there was a difference between making use of those common spaces –where there were frequently other women around, and everyone was minding their own business– and actually taking it one step further –with a completely different intent in mind– in the privacy of the bedroom.

Right now, however, Victoria couldn’t help herself at the tantalizing view of Yuuri’s bare back. And the Japanese woman herself didn’t seem to mind Victoria’s ministrations, either, judging from the goosebumps that had formed all over her velvety skin and the soft sighs and gasps that escaped her lovely, pink lips.

Victoria’s mouth moved to Yuuri’s shoulder next, which she lavished with the same kind of attention. At the same time, her fingers found Yuuri’s own, lacing them together and loving the warmth she found there.

It wasn’t long before Yuuri turned around and her slightly parted lips found Victoria’s own. They kissed slowly, tenderly, in perfect sync with each other; like they’d rehearsed this dance a million times before, and could now predict each other’s moves effortlessly.

Yuuri’s free arm snaked around Victoria’s waist, bringing her girlfriend’s body closer to her own, and finding no resistance whatsoever. In fact, Victoria brought her own hand to the back of Yuuri’s head and her fingers started carding through the short strands, as she kept up the slow kiss.

As their lips pulled apart, both women’s eyes locked onto each other, with a plea. They both knew what they were ready for; they both knew the moment was now.

“Yuuri,” once again, it was Victoria the one to break the silence. “I love you so, so much,” she proclaimed, and her tone indicated she was, indeed, most enamored by the lovely black-haired woman.

Chocolate eyes crinkled at the corners, as the loveliest of smiles drew itself on the pretty countenance they belonged to. “Me too. I love you with all my heart, my beautiful Victoria,” Yuuri’s tone reflected the very same emotion. It was deep, and honest, and perfect.

Staring at each other, almost seeking reassurance, it was actually Yuuri the one to make the first move. Who would have thought the Japanese girl, typically known for her shyness, to be so bold? It was all Victoria’s magic, after all.

Slowly, yet surely, Yuuri’s hand moved from Victoria’s waist, up her side, and all the way to one of her exposed shoulders, before shifting to the front. Soft, delicate fingers traced the prominent collarbone, igniting something deep inside of Victoria.

Yuuri could hear Victoria’s breathing had increased its pace, and she could only assume –correctly– that her heartbeat had accelerated as well. The Japanese woman was faring no better, in fact, as deft fingers kept tracing a loving pattern all over Victoria’s skin, going steadily lower, all the way to the deep V of her cleavage, where they stilled for just a moment.

Brown eyes searched blue ones, seeking reassurance and permission. But that ocean blue was nowhere to be found. Victoria’s pupils were so dilated by now, a sure sign of arousal, that blackness dominated most of her eyes. This gave Yuuri all the encouragement she needed, before sliding her hand under the fabric of Victoria’s strapless dress, feeling the warm flesh, and the perky nipple.

“Is this okay?” she asked, wanting to hear from Victoria’s own lips that she, too, wanted this.

“Yes, Yuuri, please. Do with me as you will. I’m all yours,” Victoria whispered, kissing Yuuri’s lips hungrily once again, unable to help herself.

Swallowing Victoria’s soft moan, Yuuri continued to caress the sensitive nub of flesh, effectively trapping it between her index and middle fingers, as she flexed them up and down seductively. Her other hand, which had been holding Victoria’s own this whole time, moved to the back of the taller woman’s dress, as she blindly felt for the zipper that kept the thing tight and in place.

Breaking the kiss to breathe, a contented sigh escaped Victoria’s lips, as her own hands moved up Yuuri’s back, slipping beneath the straps of fabric that covered both of her shoulders, finally bringing them slightly to the front; her intentions clear.

“May I?” she asked, waiting for consent as well.

As soon as Yuuri nodded, Victoria’s hands pushed the dress forward, causing the fabric to slide down Yuuri’s chest effortlessly, leaving her nude from the waist up. With the same reverence, Victoria wasted no time in cupping her girlfriend’s tiny breasts in her soft hands, eliciting a quiet moan from the shorter woman.

A few seconds later, purple, gauzy fabric pooled at Victoria’s feet, as her own dress slid down her body, all the way to the floor –with Yuuri finally having managed to work the zipper down, and push the cumbersome piece of clothing, along with her underwear, down Victoria’s lovely figure– leaving the ivory-skinned goddess completely exposed before her.

Nimble fingers unclasped Yuuri’s dress at the waist, causing the exact same thing to happen with the blue gown –with Victoria taking the chance to push down Yuuri’s underwear as well–. Bare feet stepped a few paces away from the pools of blue and purple fabric, carrying their owners all the way to Victoria’s canopied bed. All the while, both women’s lips met once again in a sensual kiss, as hands roamed over heated, bare skin.

Soft moans invaded the otherwise silent atmosphere, and suddenly Yuuri found herself being lowered onto the soft mattress, with Victoria following suit. The Russian woman’s weight felt pleasant atop her body, and the way her thigh slotted itself between Yuuri’s own made the Japanese woman feel like maybe that had been its intended place all along.

“Make love to me,” Yuuri whispered softly, as soon as they stopped kissing. She had been waiting for this moment pretty much from the moment she’d first laid eyes upon Victoria, if she was being honest.

“It would be my greatest honor, my love,” Victoria whispered back, as happy tears welled up in her lovely eyes. She knew Yuuri was a virgin, and the fact that she was giving herself to her for the first time made Victoria feel something indescribable deep within her heart.

Keeping up with the sensual, unhurried pace, she concentrated on worshiping Yuuri’s body thoroughly with her hands and her mouth. Her lips caressed every inch of velvety skin, starting from her chin, all the way down her throat, moving to the side of her neck next. Her hands busied themselves with Yuuri’s arms, up to her shoulders, taking the time to make her feel relaxed and comfortable.

As her hands moved downwards, settling themselves on Yuuri’s chest once again, Victoria’s mouth followed suit. The tip of her wet, pink tongue found one of the pert, sensitive nipples, gifting it with soft, kitten licks, which effectively made Yuuri squirm under her.

The sounds that were coming out of Yuuri’s mouth were music to Victoria’s ears. Her beautiful girlfriend had never sounded lovelier than she did right in this moment, when she was being consumed by passion. Gone was all the shyness, instead being replaced by utter abandon, and more importantly, trust.

Soon, the warmth of Victoria’s soft mouth enclosed that same nipple, and she started a slow, sucking motion, causing Yuuri’s back to arch with all of the dancer’s flexibility that she possessed. Her other nipple wasn’t being neglected by any means, as Victoria’s expert fingers toyed with it, pinching and pulling softly; never to cause discomfort, only pleasure. Judging by Yuuri’s reactions, her ministrations were accomplishing their intended purpose; exceling at it, in fact.

The Russian woman’s free hand caressed a loving path down Yuuri’s abdomen, past her hipbones, settling itself between those delectable thighs, just a short distance above the place where her own thigh had found itself at home. The wet heat radiating from that glorious spot beckoned Victoria’s hand closer and closer, until eventually those long, lithe fingers found themselves enclosed by a pleasant warmth.

“Nnnghhh haa- aaaah…. Haiii,” was the most coherent phrase Yuuri could string together once she felt Victoria’s fingers touch her wet pussy. Her index and middle fingers made a V, as they slid up and down the sides of her sensitive labia, teasing it slowly, yet relentlessly. Yuuri could smell her own arousal, coming out in waves from her spread legs, as Victoria’s fingers smeared her own fluids everywhere they touched.

Eventually letting go of Yuuri’s abused nipple, Victoria smiled at her girlfriend tenderly, yet with a predatory look in her eyes that indicated she was about to devour her whole; for, indeed, the smell of Yuuri had awoken a fierce appetite, along with the most primal of Victoria’s instincts.

Her dexterous fingers attacked the hard nub of Yuuri’s clit next, rubbing over it in circular motions, loving the way Yuuri writhed underneath her. Readjusting her position slightly, Victoria brought her other hand between those luscious legs, as she lifted her own hips off of Yuuri, resting her weight on her own knees.

This new position worked better for Victoria, who wasted no time in inserting a couple of fingers inside of Yuuri’s wet vagina, palm up. Her other hand kept her labia wide open, while simultaneously continuing to stimulate her hard clit with those same circular motions.

“Hai, hai. Motto, motto…” Yuuri’s ability to form words in English had long since abandoned her, but it made no difference, really. Victoria could tell Yuuri was enjoying herself immensely, from the tone of her voice alone, and that was more than enough for her.

“Aaaaaan, nnnnnn, kimochi!!” Yuuri went on in a high pitched, strained voice Victoria had certainly never heard her use before. It turned her on even more than she already was, causing her to release a deep, pent up moan of her own. She was dying for Yuuri to touch her as well, to feel her lips and her hands all over her own body. But she didn’t want to be selfish, after all. Tonight, it was Yuuri’s turn to be loved and worshiped.

And so, Victoria continued her sinful motions, as her face kept inching closer to that glorious sight in front of her. Removing her fingers from inside of Yuuri, she brought the now soaked up, wrinkled digits to her own mouth, and she licked them clean with an obscene moan, loving the taste of her. Mere seconds later, before either of them knew it, her skilled tongue was lapping up all of Yuuri’s warm juices straight from Yuuri’s wet, sensitive flesh.

Panting, she continued to lick and savor all of Yuuri, making sure to clean her up as best she could, like a kitten. When there was no more left, her greedy tongue dipped inside the source of that tangy wetness and, like Yuuri had requested, she made love to her, pistoning her tongue inside and out of her delectable, wet vagina.

Her nose rubbed against Yuuri’s skin, inhaling all of her enthralling scent, as she continued to taste her girlfriend. She could feel Yuuri begin to spasm, which was a sure indication that she was nearing orgasm. Once again, she brought her fingers inside of Yuuri, aiming for her g-spot, as her other hand continued teasing her erect clit. Mere seconds later, Yuuri’s body gave a powerful lurch, nearly convulsing with the force of her mind-shattering orgasm.

And once again, there was that voice, that lovely, unrestrained voice, which cried out with as much might as Yuuri’s body shivered. In the heat of the moment, Victoria found herself straddling Yuuri’s thigh, as she rubbed her own pussy all over it, hoping for some sort of release. There was this pent-up coil that had twisted itself tightly inside of her nether regions, waiting to spring free and unfurl itself.

As Victoria kept rubbing herself on Yuuri, she eventually came into contact with her girlfriend’s slightly folded knee. And oh, the hardness of her bone felt so wonderful against her oversensitive clit, that it wasn’t long before Victoria herself felt her own body quivering powerfully in the throes of orgasm.

As both their breaths and heartbeats struggled to return to a normal pace, both women readjusted their positions, with Victoria coming to lie on her side, pressing her hot, sweaty body against Yuuri’s, which was in a similar state.

Their lips connected once again, in short breathless kisses. As Yuuri tasted herself from Victoria’s lips, reality hit her with the force of a tsunami. They had finally made love. Those same lips had she was kissing right now had ravished her, devoured all of her with tremendous passion and deadly intent. Now that her head was getting a bit clearer, Yuuri realized just how experienced Victoria truly was. How many women had she slept with before her?

Deciding to spare herself from any mental torture, Yuuri focused on the here and now. Whatever Victoria had done before, and with whom, no longer mattered, because in the end, she had chosen Yuuri. And Yuuri had chosen her in return.

Feeling Victoria’s hand caress her side, Yuuri let out a shuddering sigh. As her body started to return to its normal temperature and her sweat started to cool down, she shivered abruptly. She was still so sensitive everywhere, as was apparently Victoria, if the aborted gasp that escaped the Russian beauty’s lips was anything to go by.

The thing was, Yuuri’s sudden motion had caused their naked breasts to bump against each other and their hypersensitive nipples to rub together, almost like they were kissing of their own. Twin hissing breaths escaped both women’s lips, as their nipples came into contact, and they stared at each other. And then, a mere second later, they giggled with utter abandon, for in this moment, nothing else mattered but the fact that they loved each other, and that this beautiful thing had finally happened between them.

Soft kissing and caressing continued for long moments, until eventually, both women found themselves in Victoria’s tub, soaking in luxurious rose-scented water. It worked wonders on both their skin –helping them to rid themselves of any trace of their previous activities– as well as their overworked muscles, helping them relax. Before long, the water turned cold, and both women returned to the bedroom once again.

* * *

 

The next two weeks flew by, between work and last-minute wedding preparations. Understandably so, Georgie was a veritable bundle of nerves and mood-swings, going from elation one moment, to uncontrollable sobbing the next one. Her friends had been taking turns to visit, in an attempt to make the last few days leading up to her big day a bit easier on her. However, the overdramatic girl had proven to be quite a handful, defeating them all one by one. Today, it was Victoria’s turn, and most friends were quite confident she’d succeed where the rest of them had failed. After all, they’d known each other practically all their lives.

As she stood before Georgie’s door, Victoria squared her shoulders before ringing the bell. A few seconds later, the bride-to-be opened the door. She was definitely looking the worse for wear, certainly not the picture of joy or even excitement. Victoria’s heart sank in her chest, knowing a million things were crossing the dark-haired woman’s mind. Not all of them necessarily kind.

“Hi, baby boo,” Victoria’s voice was soft, tender. “How’re you coping?” She continued in the same tone, as she moved to hug the woman she regarded as her sister.

As she heard a quiet laugh escape Georgie’s lips, she knew she was on the right track. “How many times have I asked you not to call me that?” Georgie huffed in mock-annoyance.

“But you’re my baby sister,” Victoria gasped indignantly, quite the drama queen herself.

“You’re literally a day older than me,” Georgie rolled her eyes, as she struggled to hide the smile that threatened to draw itself on her lips. “In fact, scratch that. You’re barely 11 hours older than me,” she pressed.

“So?” Victoria pouted, as she finally let the slightly younger, slightly shorter woman go. “I still have big sister privileges, which means I get to call you whatever I want,” she added with a wink.

Feeling her mood lighten considerably, Georgie offered Victoria a tender, warm smile. It was the kind of smile she offered no one else, except maybe for her husband-to-be, as it was one of absolute trust and affection.

“Seriously, how are you doing?” Victoria’s tone was just as tender as Georgie’s expression. She knew just how nervous she was, and despite having found a wonderful man who practically worshiped the very air she breathed, some old hurts remained. She couldn’t blame her for being nervous. This was, after all, the most important day of her life.

Georgie held both of Victoria’s hands between her own, squeezing softly. “I’m… okay? Nervous about all the things that could go wrong. Scared that he’ll change his mind at the last minute…,” she sighed. She knew she was being unrealistic, but still she couldn’t completely let go of her insecurities.

“What are you talking about?!” Victoria tugged at Georgie’s hands as she sat herself on the couch, helping the other woman lie down and rest her head on her thighs.

Caressing her sister’s soft hair, she went on. “Seriously, Georgie. Dasha adores you! I don’t think the man could be more in love with you. In fact, I don’t think _anyone_ could be more in lo-” she cut herself off abruptly, as the image of her beautiful Yuuri flashed before her eyes.

Georgie looked up at her for a moment, wondering what had caused her to halt mid-speech. As far as she was concerned, she’d never seen such a pure, sincere smile settle itself upon Victoria’s features. That faraway look didn’t escape the younger woman’s attention either, as it made those blue pools glitter, like the sun scintillating upon the tranquil ocean.

A romantic at heart, Georgie recognized the signs right away. “You truly love her, don’t you?” she murmured softy, feeling her own heart swell with similar feelings towards her husband-to-be.

Even if Victoria had chosen not to say anything, her pink cheeks gave her away. “I do,” she replied dreamily. “I finally understand what you’d been trying to tell me all along.”

Ever on the lookout for her knight in shining armor, Georgie had gotten herself into quite an array of disastrous relationships, since her early teenage years. Victoria had borne witness to every single crash and burn; and her shoulder had served to soak up more tears than she could count or even remember. And every single time, she wondered why anyone would keep putting themselves in that situation. She simply couldn’t understand it, or Georgie’s reassurances that, despite her many heartbreaks, she was sure she’d find the One eventually. And then, all this pain would be worth it.

Having always put her work ahead of her personal life, Victoria had never had much time or care for romantic relationships of her own. After all, her career as a model demanded most of her time, as it required for her to travel constantly, which could be frustrating for anyone with a more conventional routine.

She had had a few relationships, none which had been particularly memorable or long-lasting, except maybe for Christine. Then again, they’d never actually been together; they were more like friends with benefits, seeking each other out whenever they needed to blow off some steam. The sex was good; it was great, in fact. Yet, it paled next to her and Yuuri’s lovemaking.

“I’m so glad, you know?” Georgie sat up, leaning her head on Victoria’s shoulder this time. “I get to share this happiness with my sister, whom I never thought would ever give herself the chance to fall in love.”

“I thought I was above love back then,” Victoria replied with a sigh. “I was successful, rich, famous... I literally had the world at my feet. And yet, I eventually came to realize my life was empty. Every magazine cover, every ad, and every photoshoot made me feel so hollow. It was like the real me was being carved away, and only the shell remained,” Victoria sighed sadly once again.

“But when I see Yuuri, the passion she puts into everything she does… She inspires me, Georgie. She makes me want to be the very best version of myself. And yet, I don’t have to pretend with her. She loves me just the way I am, flaws, and goofs, and everything,” she paused for a moment, when she felt Georgie’s shoulder tremble slightly, an indication that she was laughing.

“She feels the same way, you know?” Georgie said fondly. Yuuri had been over a couple of days ago, and they’d gotten the chance to talk, as well. “I never thought I’d get to see her so happy, so confident, and determined. It’s like she’s been transformed, and I know it’s all thanks to you.”

“No,” Victoria was quick to interject. “That’s not true. I may have nudged her a bit, particularly where her self-confidence is concerned, but this is all on her. I know I haven’t really known her for very long, but I just know. Just as I know that I want to spend the rest of my life watching her grow, and become a stronger person,” she said with a smile.

“You really do get it now,” Georgie sighed happily, as Victoria continued to sing Yuuri’s praises.

And so, an hour flew by, at the end of which Georgie found herself considerably more at ease with her own nerves. In the end, Victoria had done most of the talking, but every word of praise she had to say about Yuuri, made the future bride realize her feelings towards Dasha were very much the same. She really had nothing to worry about. Both of them would be all right.

* * *

 

The next time either of the girlfriends saw Georgie, she was clad in her bridal gown. Deciding to forgo tradition, she had settled for a beautiful, off shoulder baby blue dress. Her friends had teased her about it relentlessly, bestowing upon her the nickname of Cinderella, alluding to the most famous representation of the classic fairy tale. Mila had even gone as far as getting her a pair of crystal slippers to complete the ensemble, she had said. At first, Georgie had been so angered by their antics, she had almost asked the seamstress to redesign the thing from scratch. But then, she’d come to realize she didn’t really mind. After all, she was a princess on her way towards her happily ever after, was she not?

The bride, along with her bridesmaids, were currently in a hotel suite which had been reserved for them to get ready. Most of them had already worked on their hair and makeup earlier, and brought their gowns and shoes along for them to change into later. Georgie herself had enlisted Christine’s help since early that morning, for the Swiss woman was quite a talented hair and makeup artist, who could create the most stunning looks.

When the rest of the girls had arrived, Georgie was almost ready to go, and looking radiant. Good thing Christine had used the expensive kind of waterproof mascara, foreseeing the passionate girl’s tears, which had threatened to overflow several times already, as the hours trickled down towards the ceremony.

Now that they were all here, the bridesmaids got themselves busy in taking care of the last-minute details. Yuuri and Ngam-Chit took care of Georgie’s jewelry, while Mila fetched her shoes, and Sara went to find her perfume, which she practically drenched the poor girl in, making the rest of the girls cough for several moments. And lastly, the princess’s crown, so to speak, which Victoria had the honor of placing atop her head. The silverette carefully secured the tulle and lace veil upon the bride’s artistically coiffed pompadour –Christine’s masterpiece, if she did say so herself–.

Giving the bride a final once-over, Christine smiled in appreciation, encouraging the rest of the girls to gather around her, all of whom voiced their approval enthusiastically. Georgie looked a vision, which was partly thanks to her loving friends lending their talents into creating the perfect look for her big day, and partly thanks to her naturally good looks; but especially, due to the happiness she seemed to be radiating from every single pore.

“I just want to say thanks to all of you,” Georgie’s voice wobbled slightly. She was brimming with overwhelming emotion and pre-wedding jitters. “For volunteering your time and your help. I know I wasn’t the easiest to get along with these past few weeks. But you still stood by me, and I have no words to express how much that means to me. You’re the best friends anyone could ever ask for.”

Feeling like words weren’t enough to convey how grateful she was, the bride stood up, opening up her arms in invitation. Predictably, in only a matter of seconds, she found herself with an armful of giggling, loving bridesmaids, as well as several pairs of warm arms which encompassed her in return.

“Well, let’s get this show on the road then,” she said happily, once the rest of the girls backed off.

* * *

 

The ceremony had been beautiful, and there hadn’t been a dry eye amongst the attendants. The bride and groom’s wedding vows, which had been kept a close secret –even from the maid of honor and the best man themselves, despite Victoria’s best attempts to get a peek at them– had been heartfelt. Everyone could tell they truly loved each other.

By now, they were all at the reception, and Yuuri was sitting inside a small, private parlor with Victoria right by her side. This accommodation had been provided especially for her, since Georgie was well-aware of Yuuri’s anxiety, and the fact that she couldn’t cope with the hustle and bustle for prolonged periods of time.

Unfortunately, Yuuri had had to make use of the room far earlier than anticipated, all because of a certain obnoxious fellow, who came to the wedding as Isabella’s plus-one. Well, at least he was thankfully wearing far more clothing than he had the last time Yuuri had had the displeasure of setting eyes upon him. Then again, Yuuri reasoned, it was actually thanks to him that she and Victoria had met, so maybe she could forgive him. Eventually.

At present time, though, that seemed highly improbable, for in fact, her dislike of him had just increased tenfold. Apparently, the guy was actually an aspiring model, who naturally knew who was who in the industry; or at least, he _said_ he did, because, really, who dared tell THE Victoria Nikiforova that he pitied her for becoming a has-been, after the successful career she’d had? The nerve! And to make matters even worse, he had the guile to tell Yuuri she’d missed her chance with him, but that the one he felt sorry for was actually her, for he had found in Isabella the most wonderful of partners.

Victoria had only laughed, because really, _who_ was this guy again? She knew the type, for she’d ran into several people like him, with egos larger than life. The industry was rife with them, after all. Those were the ones who didn’t make it in the end. However, as unperturbed by this guy as she was, she had immediately sensed Yuuri was a different story. Sensing her girlfriend’s discomfort, she’d immediately taken action, very much like she had during the bachelorette party, a few months ago.

It was actually Victoria who had escorted Yuuri inside the small room, letting her adjust slowly to her surroundings, before assisting her with her breathing exercises, which she knew would eventually help her ground herself and find her center.

“I feel so tired,” Yuuri whispered after a while. While she was feeling much better by now, these social situations really did take a lot out of her and drained her energy. On top of that, add the unpleasant encounter with the even more unpleasant man, and you had a recipe for disaster. It was no wonder Yuuri had ended up in this place.

“You’ve done wonderfully, my darling,” Victoria said, before planting a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead, choosing to not even bring up that guy, whose name still evaded her. It simply wasn’t worth it.

Instead, Victoria chose to help Yuuri distract herself, and refocus her mind elsewhere. Grabbing a throw pillow from the couch they were sitting on, she placed in on the floor, right in front of her beloved, before proceeding to kneel on top of it.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri questioned with a lovely laugh, like a bell. She was absolutely clueless for a moment, before she felt Victoria’s hand slip underneath her long skirt, and wrap itself around her left ankle, undoing the clasp on her strappy heel with the other.

It wasn’t exactly a secret that the Russian woman had somewhat of a kink for Yuuri’s dainty feet. She loved spending hours massaging them, rubbing all sorts of exfoliants and lotions on them, or pulling on Yuuri’s toes, which felt like heaven after a long day at the studio. Right now, even though she didn’t have any of her expensive spa treatments handy, her expert hands rubbed the ball of Yuuri’s foot.

“Better?” she asked a few silent moments later, as she gifted her girlfriend with one of her trademark heart-shaped smiles.

Yuuri simply nodded gratefully, marveled by her lover’s thoughtfulness. After having dated the woman for almost two months, she should be used to it by now; but the truth was, ever since they’d met, Victoria had never ceased to surprise her.

Victoria lifted Yuuri’s bare foot to her lips, planting several loving kisses on it –from the instep to the arch, gifting each toe with a peck as well– before placing said foot on the ground, and taking the other one to care for in a similar manner.

“Thank you,” Yuuri’s voice trembled as her tears threatened to leave her eyes. It was an entirely different thing to have your feet massaged in a spa, by a professional, than it was to have them treated as something akin to objects of worship, with such tender reverence, like Victoria had just displayed.

The way she sat there, almost in submission, made Yuuri’s heart swell, for it was yet another one of the many ways in which Victoria showed her love.

Kneeling by her side, Yuuri kissed Victoria’s lips softly, as her arms wrapped around the silver-haired woman’s waist.

“How did I get so lucky?” Yuuri whispered, before planting another soft kiss on those lips she was addicted to. “How did an ordinary girl like me manage to get the kindest, most beautiful woman in the world?”

“That’s my line, darling,” Victoria snorted softly, as her expression betrayed just how very smitten she was. While she had certainly never fancied herself ordinary, she did consider Yuuri to be the most wonderful person in the world.

“You’re just making fun of me,” Yuuri whined pitifully, as her cheeks colored pink. Even after all of Victoria’s constant reassurances, the shy, humble girl still had trouble taking her compliments.

“Never, my love,” her sincerity was evident in her words. “All throughout my life, I’ve been lucky to have many wonderful experiences most people don’t get the chance to. I’ve been able to travel the world at my leisure, and meet all kinds of interesting people,” she paused to caress Yuuri’s soft cheek, carefully positioning her head so that the shorter woman was able to look at her.

“But there was always this emptiness in my life. I knew that, to many people, I was nothing but an object, a luxury commodity they used to make money. No one cared about me, as a person. When the cameras stopped rolling, and the spotlight was turned off, everyone just went back to their lives. There were some who did have an interest, though, as you can imagine. But they didn’t care about what was inside my heart, only under my skirt.”

Yuuri squeezed her arms more tightly around her girlfriend’s waist. She knew about this, of course. Victoria had told her bits and pieces before, although she’d merely said a model’s life is far less glamorous and much lonelier than one might think. She loved how, just like her, Victoria kept opening herself up to her more. They were basically meeting each other halfway.

“I had long resigned myself to a life of loneliness. I thought the fate I’d brought upon myself would follow me around forever, and that I would never be able to get rid of the stigma. People would always see me as a pretty, but empty girl, who loves to sleep around, but invariably wakes up all alone in the morning,” Victoria sighed, but not sadly. It was quite the opposite, in fact. “That is, until you came along, Yuuri. You breathed life and love back into me, and brought color back to my dull world.”

When Yuuri opened her mouth –to protest, no doubt– Victoria placed her index finger upon the pouty lips she loved so much, to silence her, causing Yuuri’s eyes to widen in surprise.

With a smile, Victoria went on. “It’s true, Yuuri. You’re the first person in a very long time, who has actually wanted me for me; not for my money, or my fame, or even my looks. I have friends, of course, but I’ve known them since before I became a model, so it’s different. But with you… These past couple of months have been the best of my life, all because you’ve been a part of it”

Feeling Yuuri kiss the finger that was still pressed upon her lips, Victoria finally drew her hand back, smiling at her girlfriend with utmost adoration. Seeing a pretty similar expression grace her love’s beautiful visage, warmed Victoria’s heart, as did the words that escaped Yuuri’s lips.

“Who wouldn’t want and love you for you?” the sincerity Yuuri used to utter those words simply couldn’t be faked, for it was also laced with that precious innocence Yuuri still possessed –and Victoria hoped she would never, ever lose–. It was almost like she truly couldn’t comprehend the concept. Some things just _were_ , no explanation necessary; and to Yuuri, loving Victoria unconditionally certainly fell into that category.

“You’re so kind and noble, my Princess Charming,” she went on, after letting out a sigh. “You give so much, so freely. And I’m not talking about material stuff, which, yes, I’m aware you love to spoil me with,” Yuuri was quick to add, upon seeing the look of near indignation that flashed across her girlfriend’s features.

After placing a soft kiss on Victoria’s hand, she went on. “But I don’t mean that. I mean your love, your thoughtfulness. Like just now, with the way you took care of me. How you knew I needed some quiet. You can tell, even if I say nothing at all. The way you helped me steady my breathing, and rubbed my feet. All those things that might seem insignificant, in the end, are the ones that matter,” Yuuri sniffled softly before finding herself enveloped in Victoria’s embrace once again. “I’m so lucky,” she added, nearly sighing her words into Victoria’s warm shoulder.

Victoria could have replied, countered Yuuri, and expounded with even more reasons why _she_ was the lucky one. But in the end, she realized no more words were necessary. Why bother with them, when actions speak much louder? The warmth of a pair of loving arms, a tender caress, a soft kiss. Those were the things that mattered right now; and both girls had plenty to give.

Eventually, Sara came into the room to find both girlfriends still locked in a tight embrace, and kneeling on the floor. Clearly unfazed by her, Sara had to actually clear her throat loudly, in order to bring the pair back to Planet Earth. Parting somewhat reluctantly, the kneeling girls looked up towards the source of the noise, wondering who it might be.

“I’m sorry for interrupting,” Sara said sheepishly. She really didn’t wish to intrude upon such a tender moment, but she was here on a mission, after all. “Are you feeling better, Yuuri?” the Italian woman asked as she moved closer to the pair to help them up. Apparently, their limbs had fallen asleep from kneeling on the floor for too long, and had a bit of trouble standing up.

“Much. Thank you, Sara,” Yuuri smiled at her friend, while shaking her leg, trying to get some feeling back. Thankfully, she was still barefoot from earlier, which made her much more stable on her feet.

Victoria, on the other hand, had managed to sit in a chair. The Russian woman was bouncing her leg repeatedly while scrunching her face, as that unpleasant tingling traveled up and down her leg. Eventually, the sensation disappeared, and she was able to stand up once again.

“Like I said before, I’m sorry for interrupting,” Sara couldn’t quite conceal the amusement in her voice. Could these two be any more adorable? “Georgie said she wants to do the bouquet toss, but she wouldn’t hear of it without the two of you present,” Sara winked this time. All the girls had a sort of bet going on, trying to guess how long it would take both Yuuri and Victoria to marry.

Yuuri was certain that Victoria would look beautiful as a bride; and she would be honored to stand beside her, in front of an altar, in a lovely gown herself. She had no doubts whatsoever that such a thing _would_ happen. But, as she looked over at Victoria, she knew similar thoughts were crossing her girlfriend’s mind. Staring into each other’s eyes a minute too long, both girls burst out laughing at the same time, no doubt confusing poor Sara in the process.

It took Yuuri no time at all to put her shoes back on. After a quick once-over from Sara, both girls were deemed ready to go back into the bustle of the party. Soon, the three of them found themselves huddled close to a mass of giggling girls, most of whom were bouncing on their feet, anxiously waiting for the bride to _toss the damn thing already!_ Yuuri really didn’t want to be here, and she knew Victoria shared the sentiment. But, like Sara had said, Georgie wouldn’t have it any other way.

Normally, hopeful girls who find themselves with a bunch of tightly bound flowers flying straight at them, raise their arms as far as they’ll reach; in fact, they perform impressive jumps of such altitude they wouldn’t otherwise be able to achieve, much less wearing stilettos. Such is the power of the bridal bouquet.

Actually _dodging_ the thing is certainly unheard of. But, surprise, that was exactly what both Yuuri and Victoria did, when the thing was seconds away from landing on either of their heads. That was a close call, in fact! Turning around in unison, they came upon the sight of a beaming Isabella clutching the thing to her chest as if her very life depended on it.

Once again, the couple’s heads turned towards each other, causing their owners to burst out laughing once again, much to the disappointment of their friends, who were sure either of them would catch it. The thing was supposed to be rigged, in fact! Georgie had a terrible aim, apparently.

But Yuuri and Victoria knew better. Of course they’d love getting married someday. They knew deep within their hearts that they’d spend the rest of their lives together. But that was the thing, right? They had the rest of their lives ahead of them. Why rush things? Besides, the look on Isabella’s face, along with what’s-his-name’s boisterous voice echoing his delight loudly –seriously, what _was_ his name? Victoria simply couldn’t remember for the life of her– confirmed that the girlfriends’ choice had been the right one. This simply wasn’t their time, let someone else enjoy it.

It’s true that you only live once, and Yuuri and Victoria were determined to make the most of their time. To live each day to the fullest, and let things happen in due course. No need to rush. This was, after all, just the beginning of their Once Upon a Time; there were still many long chapters to write, and some plot twists for certain. But if there’s one thing that’s universally true about fairytales, it is that sooner or later, they all end with a Happily Ever After.

Yuuri and Victoria’s tale was certainly no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Special thanks to the people who've left kudos, bookmarked, subscribed or commented. I'm so grateful to you, from the bottom of my heart. It means the world!
> 
> You want to hear something funny? The sex scene was one of the very first things I wrote when I started working on this fic. But it was an entirely different one. In fact, the original scene (although heavily edited) was turned into a standalone PWP, which can be read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950322), if you're in the mood for a bit of smut!
> 
>  
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Feel free to shout at me here, or over on Twitter [@yuusagi_on_ice](https://twitter.com/yuusagi_on_ice)


End file.
